Acompañante para el Corazón
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Hay muchas formas de conocer al amor de tu vida pero cuando le estás pagando para que finja serlo, las cosas pueden complicarse un poco... Fanfic escrito para el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi del año 2016. [Genzo x Lily, Karl x Elieth]


**Acompañante para el Corazón.**

 _En alguna parte de Europa._

El agente miró a su protegido con severidad a través de sus anteojos; no era la primera vez que le llamaba la atención por algún detalle menor pero era la primera vez que él parecía tomarlo en serio. Quizás lo sucedido con su compañero de Selección, Kojiro Hyuga, le había abierto los ojos y le había hecho ver que la prensa y los aficionados influían mucho en la carrera de un futbolista profesional, y que por más que ellos quisieran hacer privadas sus vidas lo cierto era que desde el momento en el que se pusieron en el foco de los reflectores perdieron el derecho a decidir por sí mismos qué es privado y qué no lo es. Hyuga, pues, lo aprendió de la mala manera tras decir que no era problema de nadie el que él anduviera con la jugadora de softball Maki Akamine y que por tanto no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a la prensa sobre su relación. Desde esas penosas declaraciones el entrenador del equipo italiano de la Juventus había optado por no incluir a Hyuga como titular en sus juegos tras decidir que el rechazo mediático era demasiado importante como para que permitiera que los demás jugadores se concentraran adecuadamente, de manera que Hyuga se había pasado mirando los últimos juegos desde la banca, seguramente arrepentido por sus imprudentes palabras. O tal vez no, después de todo se trataba de uno de los futbolistas más tercos e irascibles del mundo, pero sin duda hubiera preferido jugar que estar mirando los toros desde la barrera.

Genzo Wakabayashi, su recomendado, no era tan diferente a Hyuga, los dos tenían un carácter obstinado y fácilmente irritable, pero sin duda el primero era mucho más reservado. Serio, frío y calculador, Wakabayashi poco tenía para dar de qué hablar a la prensa al mostrar un estilo de juego sobrio y elegante que lo mantenía fuera de los escándalos dentro del campo, así como su seriedad lo alejaba de los problemas que ocurrían fuera de la cancha. Sin embargo, provocaba muchos rumores el hecho de que el portero nipón no apareciera con pareja en los eventos futbolísticos importantes, tanto a los de su club como a los de su Selección, y aunque algunos jugadores habían hecho lo mismo en una o dos ocasiones, Wakabayashi llamaba particularmente la atención por el hecho de que jamás había sido captado en compañía de una mujer, lo que ocasionaba que más de uno se preguntara qué lo detenía para elegir a alguien entre las muchas chicas que seguramente andaban tras él. El agente conocía muy bien a Genzo, lo había representado desde que él debutó en la liga profesional de la Bundes, y sabía de sobra que su falta de interés en el sexo femenino era una simple elección basada en su personalidad, pero la prensa no acababa de creérselo.

\- No puedo decir que a los periódicos no les importa, ya lo sé.- fue lo que Genzo contestó, bastante tenso, cuando su agente se lo hizo ver.- Eso me ha quedado claro, así como también comprendo que alegar que soy un hombre que ama la soltería tampoco es una respuesta satisfactoria.

\- Ya nos vamos entendiendo.- el agente suspiró, aliviado.- Sólo es por una noche, sólo por una noche necesitarás tener pareja y después podrás continuar como siempre.

\- La noche en la que se entrega el Balón de Oro no es una noche cualquiera.- replicó Wakabayashi, pensativo.- Todos los reflectores estarán puestos sobre nosotros, los futbolistas, y muchos estarán preguntándose por qué me presento solo un año más, si acaso tendré miedo de declarar algo que no es verdad. Eso también lo entiendo. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me contestara una pregunta, señor Wolf: ¿De dónde cree que voy a sacar a una pareja para una única noche? ¿Cree que alguna de las chicas que quieren salir conmigo no se ofenderá si le digo directamente que solamente la quiero para cumplir con un requisito de un solo evento?

\- Ésas fueron dos preguntas y… Pues no, no creo que no se ofenda y menos si se lo dices así tan directamente.- el agente frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que complicarlo todo ese muchacho?.- Podrías decirle después que no funcionó, o pedírselo a alguna amiga, seguramente habrá alguien que quiera hacerte ese favor.

La verdad es que no había quién pudiera socorrerlo en ese sentido. Genzo tenía muy pocas amigas (podía contarlas con los dedos de la manos), y todas ya estaban casadas o comprometidas con otros hombres, muy amigos suyos también, amigos que además acudirían a la gala del Balón de Oro y que no podrían "prestar" a sus mujeres para que él cumpliera con un requisito idiota. Pero por supuesto, ésta era otra de las tantas cosas que no podía decirle a su agente.

\- Veré cómo me las arreglo.- fue todo lo que Genzo dijo.- Procuraré no ir solo a la gala del Balón de Oro.

\- Procura que sea un hecho y no una probabilidad.- en el fondo, el agente sentía cierta compasión por él.

Para su sorpresa, quien encontró una salida medianamente aceptable a su problema fue la única persona en la que Genzo decidió confiar para desahogar su frustración. Hermann Kaltz, su compañero del Hamburgo, escuchó con una sonrisa torcida las quejas de su amigo y le dijo que tenía una posible solución a su problema: contratar a una chica de un servicio de escorts.

\- No busco una prostituta, Kaltz, sólo una acompañante.- había sido la respuesta un tanto ácida de Wakabayashi.

\- Te hace falta informarte un poco más, mi viejo amigo.- Kaltz soltó la carcajada.- Las escorts no son prostitutas, no más de lo que lo es una _geisha_. Una escort es una acompañante, una especie de edecán o "dama de compañía para caballeros". La prostitución no es el principal móvil de estas chicas sino ofrecer sus servicios de "acompañante" a quien lo solicite.

\- Hmmmm.- Genzo no se mostraba convencido.- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Había escuchado otras cosas sobre las escorts.

\- Bueno, sí hay chicas que ofrecen servicios sexuales, pero no todas lo hacen.- insistió Kaltz.- Eso depende de la persona que las contrate, y de la muchacha en sí.

\- No lo sé, no conozco ninguna compañía que ofrezca este tipo de negocios.- replicó Wakabayashi, rascándose una oreja.- Y no me gustaría intentar con alguna que sí quiera darme sexo pagado. No es que me molestara, en todo caso, pero la idea es evitarme problemas, no creármelos, lo último que necesito es un escándalo por prostitución en mi carrera.

\- Para tu fortuna, yo sí conozco una buena agencia de escorts.- Kaltz le palmeó un hombro.- Te pasaré el número de una compañía muy respetable, a ella recurrí varias veces antes de conocer a Bárbara, ya sabes, para llevar a una chica a las reuniones familiares y que mi madre dejara de decirme que nunca voy a darle un nieto. Te doy mi palabra, la agencia es de fiar y no te verás envuelto en un lío, mírame a mí, te consta que nunca estuve metido en problemas con prostitutas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Genzo tuviera en sus manos una tarjeta de color amarillo pálido en el que se anunciaba el teléfono de una "respetable agencia de acompañantes, para todos los gustos y necesidades". No estaba muy seguro de que ésa fuera una buena idea pero tenía que admitir que no le quedaban muchos recursos a la mano, así que decidió que no perdía algo con intentar y marcó el número impreso en la cartulina; sus dudas sobre el tema eran tantas que la persona que respondió sugirió que se vieran en persona para aclarárselas todas. Antes de que supiera muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, Genzo se encontró en la Agencia, esperando a ser atendido por la dueña en una oficina decorada en colores pastel, demasiado "suave" para una compañía tan peculiar. Por supuesto, él quedó más que sorprendido al ver que la propietaria del lugar era una mujer de edad avanzada, elegante y sofisticada, que no se anduvo por las ramas en ningún momento.

\- Muchos hombres no se sienten cómodos con la idea de contratar a una mujer para que los acompañe a algún evento, sea laboral o familiar.- dijo la señora, cuyo nombre de pila era Agnes, tras sentarse frente al escritorio de cristal al que también estaba sentado Genzo.- Algunos se sienten intimidados o incluso ridículos, otros más lo ven como una especie de prostitución pero el trabajo de acompañante es muy viejo y es una profesión bastante respetable. Nos dedicamos a "rellenar" espacios, a cubrir lugares que por alguna razón están vacíos y que no deberían de estarlo, e incluso en más de una ocasión también somos consejeros y oidores. No nos prostituimos, no vendemos nuestro cuerpo, nosotros ponemos al alcance de quien pueda pagarlo nuestros conocimientos, nuestra inteligencia, nuestra buena educación y nuestros buenos modales para que los use según sus deseos; es cierto, también pueden ofrecerse servicios sexuales pero eso depende ya del cliente y de la chica que contrata. Hay hombres que sólo quieren presumir a una mujer elegante y bien educada ante sus amigos sin tener ni el más mínimo deseo sexual por ella. Tuve un cliente ya mayor que contrató a la misma chica durante años para llevarla a tomar un café los fines de semana debido a que ella le recordaba a su nieta muerta. Esa joven suplió la necesidad que ese buen hombre tenía de experimentar el amor de abuelo que se le negó durante muchos años, y jamás tuvo un encuentro sexual con él. Como ve, el sexo no es el motivo principal de nuestra Agencia.

\- Es agradable escuchar eso, pero no por ello menos extraño.- reconoció Genzo, menos nervioso que antes.- Porque yo solo quiero una acompañante para una gala, un evento de una sola noche.

\- Nada más sencillo, realmente, es más complicado cuando quieren a una chica durante varios días.- Agnes sacó dos carpetas y las puso sobre el escritorio, frente al guardameta.- Me queda claro entonces que no desea servicios sexuales, ¿cierto?

\- Así es.- asintió Wakabayashi, aún incómodo.- Sólo quiero una acompañante.

\- En ese caso.- Agnes retiró una de las carpetas y le acercó la restante al hombre.- Puede ver en este catálogo si hay alguna chica que llame su atención.

Era totalmente ridículo, al parecer de Wakabayashi. ¿De verdad era común que alguien llegara, viera esas fotos y eligiera a alguna chica (o chico, también los había) al azar, o basados en el aspecto físico? Era como escoger un artículo de un folleto o carne de un congelador. Él no dejaba de pensar que la situación era insultante para las personas que aparecían ahí pero por lo visto a ellos no debía parecerles demasiado inmoral o no estarían prestando sus servicios. El joven se sentía tan fuera de lugar que repasó el catálogo en dos ocasiones porque la primera vez lo hizo sin fijarse realmente en las fotografías, hasta que recordó que lo hacía para evitar que su carrera sufriera las consecuencias del morbo de la gente. Regresando nuevamente a la primera página, se obligó a sí mismo a prestar atención a lo que veía esperando que alguien le inspirara confianza con sólo ver su fotografía. Cada imagen tenía a un lado el nombre de la chica, su edad, sus medidas, su nacionalidad y un resumen breve de sus habilidades y/o conocimientos; había algunas expertas en moda, otras en economía y política, algunas más sólo sabían sonreír y callar, y muchas otras presumían de hablar varios idiomas, pero ninguna de esas cualidades le llamaba la atención a Genzo. Él se dijo que le daba lo mismo elegir a una rubia que a una pelirroja, que lo único que quería era cumplir el requisito, de manera que estuvo a punto de elegir a alguien al azar, la primera que le pareciera más callada, hasta que se topó con la imagen de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate. La joven sonreía levemente a la cámara, lo suficiente como para darle cierto aire de ternura, y según sus datos era una chica inteligente y bien educada, un año y medio menor que él y nacida en México, pero no daba informes acerca de sus gustos personales, a diferencia de otras muchachas que ponían hasta sus preferencias en comidas y bebidas.

\- ¿Estará ella disponible?.- Wakabayashi se sorprendió de que hubiese sido capaz de elaborar la pregunta.

\- ¿Ella?.- Agnes miró la fotografía que Genzo señalaba.- Hmmm, creo que sí, tendría que comprobarlo primero pero casi estoy segura que ella no ha tomado citas en la última semana. Si está interesado puedo verificarlo para que hagamos un trato.

"Supongo que, si tengo que ir acompañado por fuerza, lo mejor es que al menos vaya con alguien que me resulte atractiva", pensó Wakabayashi mientras Agnes buscaba los datos de la joven en su sistema. "Sigo creyendo que esto está bastante mal pero no tengo una opción mejor".

Pasaron varios días sin que Wakabayashi recibiera noticias sobre la escort que había escogido y que se suponía que lo buscaría a él; durante ese tiempo, el portero tomó la decisión de que si la muchacha no le llamaba, él no contactaría a la Agencia otra vez y se presentaría solo a la gala del Balón de Oro, importándole muy poco lo que pensara la prensa o su agente. Sin embargo, cuando Genzo ya estaba casi seguro de que la joven no daría señales de vida, recibió una breve llamada por parte de ella. La chica se disculpó por haber tardado tanto en contactarlo y le sugirió que se reunieran en un café para ultimar detalles, dejando en claro que el costo de esa reunión iría por cuenta de cada uno y no sería añadido al pago por sus servicios de acompañante. Así pues, al día siguiente Wakabayashi se encontraba esperando en un pequeño café del centro de la ciudad, el cual le agradó por ser bastante discreto y pequeño, sería difícil que alguien lo viera ahí. Un par de minutos antes de la hora acordada, la puerta del negocio se abrió y entró la muchacha de la fotografía, enfundada en un elegante abrigo blanco. En el breve lapso que a ella le tomó llegar hasta su mesa, él pudo darse cuenta que la joven emanaba un aire de elegancia natural y sensualidad que ciertamente llamaban la atención.

\- ¿Es usted Genzo Wakabayashi?.- la chica del largo cabello castaño extendió su mano.- Soy Lily Del Valle, espero no haberlo hecho esperar demasiado.

\- Nada de eso, ha venido usted en tiempo, es sólo que me gusta llegar temprano a mis reuniones.- Genzo estrechó su mano y miró a la chica a los ojos. Se sorprendió cuando ella desvió ligeramente la mirada, aunque su apretón fue enérgico y firme.

La señorita Del Valle fue directo al grano y le repitió lo que él le había dicho a Agnes: el trato sólo incluía acompañarlo durante una noche a un evento futbolístico y hacerse pasar por su pareja. Ella quiso recalcar una vez más el hecho de que los servicios no incluían favores sexuales de ningún tipo, cosa con la que Genzo estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Quiero dejar esto claro porque si usted desea algún tipo de servicio sexual tendrá que buscar a otra persona.- insistió Lily.

\- No, está bien así, nada de cuestiones sexuales.- asintió Wakabayashi.

\- Bien.- ella suspiró, no se sabía si de alivio o de, ¿frustración? Sí, también podría haber sido frustración, aunque eso Genzo no lo entendía.- Me gusta que nos quede claro este punto.

Después platicaran largo y tendido sobre el pago de sus servicios y los temas que él quería que ella hablara durante la gala, sobre si tenía alguna preferencia por el vestido que ella debía llevar y sobre la historia que debían decirles a los demás si llegaban a preguntarles por algo tan simple como dónde se conocieron. Ambos acordaron que, en ese caso, la versión oficial sería que se habían visto por primera vez en un parque, en una de las tantas mañanas en las que Genzo salía a correr por la ciudad. Después de una hora, quizás más, de definir los gastos que correrían por cuenta de Wakabayashi y otros detalles menores, Lily se despidió alegando que tenía varias cosas por hacer, dejando en la mesa un billete para pagar el costo de su cuenta; ellos volvieron a darse las manos al separarse y, una vez más, la chica desvió la mirada cuando él trató de verla a los ojos. Genzo no sabía a qué se debía esto pero concluyó que formaba parte del trato impersonal que ella debía darle a sus clientes.

Una semana después, Wakabayashi se encontró con Lily en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Frankfurt; él había sugerido que cada uno viajara por su cuenta y que se reunieran después en el hotel en donde se hospedarían en Zúrich, pero ella le hizo ver que les resultaría raro a los reporteros que ellos no viajaran juntos si se suponía que ambos vivían en la misma ciudad y eran pareja, de manera que él reservó dos asientos de primera clase en un vuelo de Frankfurt a Zúrich (además de dos habitaciones de hotel, eso era parte del trato) y acordaron de verse en el aeropuerto. Lily, como siempre, llegó muy puntual y trató a Genzo con mucha familiaridad, dándole un beso en la mejilla con la actitud de una chica que se encuentra con su novio. Él sintió un ligero cosquilleo cuando percibió su perfume y sintió el contacto de sus labios en la piel, lo cual lo desconcertó aunque ella pareció no notarlo. Durante el vuelo Lily le hizo recomendaciones sobre cómo debía comportarse con ella para que se hiciera más creíble que era su novia (al parecer, Agnes le había dejado en claro que Genzo era bastante inexperto en las cuestiones de pareja), y le dio datos sobre sus gustos personales por si acaso alguna de sus escasas amigas llegara a preguntárselos.

\- Las mujeres somos raras, queremos saber ese tipo de detalles sobre las novias de nuestros amigos.- precisó Lily.- Es mejor no dejarlo pasar.

\- Parece estar muy acostumbrada a trabajar en casos como el mío.- señaló Genzo, sorprendido.

\- No eres el primero que requiere de mis servicios para hacerme pasar como su pareja.- explicó Lily, sonriendo.- Y mejor será que comiences a tutearme, nadie te va a creer que le hablas tan correctamente a la chica con la que sales. _Frau_ Agnes me contó que estabas muy incómodo y renuente con la idea de contratar a una escort, por lo que quiero decirte que esto es algo muy común, aunque la mayoría de los hombres buscan engañar a sus madres o abuelas, no a la prensa.

\- ¿Conoces a Hermann Kaltz? Fue él quien me recomendó la Agencia.- quiso saber Genzo, aceptando el consejo de tutearla.- Si lo conoces, ¿fuiste su acompañante?

\- Las respuestas son sí y no, en ese orden.- respondió Lily.- Sé quién es Hermann Kaltz, de hecho iba a mencionártelo para que vieras que no eres el único jugador de fútbol que ha recurrido a nosotros, pero no fui yo su escort, no soy su tipo. A él le gustan las pelirrojas, a juzgar por la chica que pidió y por la que anda con él actualmente.

\- Sí, eso es verdad.- Genzo esbozó una sonrisa torcida.- ¿Has estado con otro futbolista además de mí?

\- No, eres el primero y si me permites el comentario fuera de lugar, no podía creerle a _frau_ Agnes cuando me dijo que Genzo Wakabayashi estaba solicitando mis servicios.- contestó ella, algo avergonzada.- Le dije que siempre la había tomado por una mujer seria que no hacía ese tipo de bromas.

\- Así que sabes quién soy.- Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que eso lo incomodaba mucho más que el hecho de contratar a una escort. Casi habría preferido que ella no supiera quién era él.

\- Toda Europa sabe quién eres.- repuso Lily, con una sonrisa ligera.- Además me gusta el fútbol y también me veo en la necesidad de estar informada de cualquier tema por si alguno de mis clientes lo solicita.

\- ¿De verdad?.- él se interesó en el asunto.- La señora Agnes me explicó en qué consiste ser una escort pero aun así me sorprende que los clientes deseen que sus acompañantes sepan sobre ciertos temas específicos.

\- Quizás te sorprenda pero es la verdad.- asintió Lily.- Tuve un cliente que me contrataba cuando tenía reuniones con sus socios porque le gustaban mis ideas en política y quería que discutiera con ellos. Siempre me presentó como su sobrina y jamás solicitó mis servicios para otras cuestiones que no fueran esas reuniones. Como puedes ver, ese hombre sólo estaba interesado en una porción pequeña de mi personalidad.

\- Entiendo.- Genzo comenzaba a darse cuenta que las labores de una acompañante eran más extensas de las que él creía.- Realmente me resulta curioso este hecho, eres una persona completa, no una biblioteca que presta libros relacionados a un solo tema.

Por respuesta, Lily se encogió de hombros aunque le resultó divertida la comparación. Una vez que llegaron a Zúrich y se instalaron en el hotel, Genzo se preguntó, mientras se arreglaba para la gala, si de verdad habría alguien que se creería el cuento de que Lily Del Valle era su pareja; él aún se sentía incómodo tratándola y se debía básicamente a que ella se negaba a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo podría verse real su relación si la joven esquivaba su mirada? Pero luego se dijo que el cuento iba a montarse por una noche y que no debía preocuparse tanto, así que cuando estuvo listo salió de su habitación y tocó a la puerta de la de Lily, situada justo al lado.

\- Estaré lista en cinco minutos, sólo me falta ponerme los zapatos.- dijo ella, cuando abrió la puerta.

Genzo enarcó una ceja al verla; Lily iba enfundada en un vestido de color verde pálido con detalles en blanco, largo hasta la rodilla y que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, se había hecho una alta coleta en el cabello y llevaba por adorno unos pendientes largos y dorados que iban a juego con su pulsera, zapatillas y cartera. De que la chica sabía que vendía su imagen no quedaba duda, sería difícil que alguien pudiera ignorarla. Ella en algún momento se dio cuenta de la mirada de él y se detuvo a medio camino, indecisa.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras, si se puede saber?.- Lily se veía muy turbada.- ¿Te parece que el vestido está mal? Ya habíamos hablado sobre él y lo habías aprobado.

\- No, no, está muy bien.- Genzo carraspeó, avergonzado también.- No hay problema con tu ropa, todo lo contrario. Seré sincero, simplemente creo que te ves muy bien con el atuendo, es todo. No me culpes si te miro fijamente, no puedo evitar notar que sabes arreglarte adecuadamente para la ocasión, discúlpame si te he hecho sentir incómoda pero los hombres reaccionamos así ante una mujer que consideramos atractiva.

\- ¡Oh!.- Lily se ruborizó inmediatamente.- No te disculpes, no me hiciste sentir incómoda, sólo pensé que algo andaba mal y… No importa, muchas gracias por el cumplido, creo… ¿Nos vamos ya? No hay que llegar tarde.

Ése había sido un momento incómodo para los dos y secretamente ambos esperaban que no fuera un preludio de lo que sería la noche, pero para su fortuna no fue así. Tal y como Genzo lo esperaba, los reporteros que asistieron a la gala se dieron vuelo fotografiándolo con su acompañante, y más de uno le preguntó quién era la beldad que lo acompañaba; él se sorprendió a sí mismo contestando a todo con tal naturalidad que nadie dudó que Lily era su nueva conquista, la cual aparecía muy oportunamente para esa gala. El señor Wolf, que rondaba por ahí con actitudes lobunas, le hizo una señal con el pulgar levantado para demostrarle su aprobación por el buen comportamiento que Genzo estaba mostrando. La prueba de fuego llegó cuando Wakabayashi tuvo que presentar a su "novia" con sus amigos, pero hasta incluso Elieth Shanks, una de sus amigas más difíciles de engañar, se creyó el cuento de que Genzo había conocido a Lily en una ocasión en la que él había salido a correr. Elieth pareció tener una conexión inmediata con Lily en cuanto se presentaron y no tardó demasiado en darle el visto bueno a la relación.

\- Mi amigo es un tanto bruto para las cuestiones de pareja pero es un excelente hombre.- le dijo Elieth a Lily, sonriendo.- Es alguien que vale la pena, sólo hay que tenerle mucha paciencia.

\- No lo dudo en lo más mínimo.- la sonrisa de Lily fue tan sincera que Genzo llegó a creer que estaba hablando en serio.

La gala del Balón de Oro transcurrió sin otras novedades, siendo Karl Heinz Schneider, del Bayern Múnich, el vencedor de esa noche, dejando sin oportunidades a Tsubasa Ozhora, del Barcelona, y a Naturezza, del Real Madrid. Schneider le dedicó el premio a su prometida, Elieth, con quien se casaría dentro de unos meses, en un discurso emotivo en donde también agradeció a su padre y a sus compañeros de equipo sin los cuales, según él, no habría podido obtener el premio. Genzo estaba sinceramente feliz por su amigo alemán aunque lamentaba que su amigo de la infancia, Tsubasa, perdiera la oportunidad de ganar el Balón de Oro por segundo año consecutivo. Durante el resto de la noche, en la fiesta posterior al evento, Wakabayashi tuvo que soportar el constante abordaje por parte de reporteros y amigos, muchos de los cuales le hicieron las bromas de rigor de por qué había tenido tan escondida a su pareja hasta antes de esa noche; Elieth y Sanae Ozhora, otra de sus escasas amigas, quisieron saber detalles más personales sobre su relación (Lily había tenido razón, al parecer), e incluso Schneider le preguntó directamente cómo había sido capaz de conseguir que una chica soportara su carácter tan agrio y poco amable. El guardameta supo soportar todo con estoicismo pero cuando él y su compañera quedaron a solas no tuvo reparos en sincerarse.

\- ¡Uff! Esto ha sido más complicado de lo que creí.- manifestó Genzo, recargándose contra un ventanal.- No sé cuántas veces habré tenido que explicar en dónde te conocí y en qué punto de la relación estamos. Espero que no haya sido tan pesado para ti, no entiendo por qué a la gente le importa tanto este asunto.

\- No fue más pesado de lo normal, he estado en fiestas similares a ésta.- negó ella, dándole una copa de champaña.- Sólo cambian el escenario y las personas, y a la gente le importa la vida amorosa de cualquier personaje público por puro morbo, es algo inevitable.

\- De verdad has estado muy bien, estoy sorprendido de que hayas podido entablar conversación tan fácilmente con tantas personas.- señaló Genzo.- Todo aquí es tema de fútbol y por experiencia sé que la mayoría de las mujeres no saben gran cosa al respecto.

\- Bueno, ya te lo había dicho en el avión, a mí me gusta el fútbol.- respondió Lily, sonriendo.- Y soy fan del Bayern Múnich, de hecho, así que fue de lo más sencillo entablar conversación cuando el ganador del Balón de Oro de este año fue un jugador de ese equipo.

\- No me habías dicho que eres hincha del Bayern.- señaló Wakabayashi, gratamente asombrado.- ¿De qué tanto hablaste con los demás? ¿Te molestaría si platicáramos un poco sobre el asunto?

\- Para nada.- ella rio.- De hecho, hablar con Genzo Wakabayashi sobre fútbol es algo que cualquier aficionado del fútbol que se precie de serlo estaría encantado de hacer.

Una vez más, Genzo se asombró de lo fácil que resultaba hablar de un tema cualquiera con Lily; ellos platicaron largo y tendido durante el resto de la fiesta e incluso también durante el viaje de regreso al hotel, no sólo sobre fútbol sino sobre otras cuestiones de carácter general, aunque cuando él tocaba temas personales ella rápidamente desviaba el tema. En ese punto de la noche Genzo ya se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para actuar más natural con Lily pero, aunque ella también se veía más relajada, siguió manteniendo su límite de no mirarlo a los ojos e incluso ambos se despidieron sin ningún tipo de contacto físico. Dicho gesto no restó mérito a la noche sino todo lo contrario pues Wakabayashi se habría sentido muy decepcionado si Lily hubiese intentado seducirlo. Antes de quedarse dormido, a solas, Genzo se dijo que habría sido muy bueno conocer a Lily Del Valle tal y como ellos habían asegurado que se habían conocido, es decir, coincidiendo con ella en algún parque, de forma casual y sin presiones de algún tipo, y no a través de una agencia de escorts. Él se preguntó si, de haber sido así, ella no habría estado tan renuente a hablar de su vida personal.

Al día siguiente, cuando los jóvenes regresaron a Alemania, Lily confirmó que la Agencia había recibido el pago correspondiente por sus servicios y se despidió de Genzo con la confianza de una amiga, deseándole la mejor de las suertes en su carrera y asegurándole que seguiría sus partidos por televisión. Genzo se sorprendió pensando en que le gustaría que eso fuera verdad.

Lo cierto era que Wakabayashi estaba seguro de que nunca más volvería a ver a Lily Del Valle. La prensa, el señor Wolf y la hinchada de su equipo habían quedado satisfechos con su cuento novelesco de amor y él podía seguir adelante con su carrera sin problemas; más adelante declararía que se había separado de Lily por "asuntos irreconciliables" y ahí acabaría todo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo había salido bien (o quizás precisamente porque todo salió demasiado bien), Genzo no se sentía satisfecho, casi como si la idea de no volver a ver a Lily lo molestara e inquietara, aunque no había razón para ello. En un par de ocasiones se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en enviarle un mensaje para preguntarle cómo estaba, pero se dijo que eso estaba fuera de contexto y lo dejó de lado asegurándose que, una vez que se enfocara nuevamente en su carrera, esos pensamientos extraños acabarían desapareciendo. Pronto descubriría que no contó con el hecho de que Lily había hecho tan bien su trabajo que sus amigos comenzaron a preguntar por ella. Elieth se había sentido tan impresionada e identificada con la chica que quería seguir frecuentándola, e insistió tanto en que Genzo la llevara a su fiesta de compromiso que él se vio obligado a prometérselo sin saber siquiera si Lily estaría de acuerdo. Para su fortuna, cuando él la contactó para ofrecerle un nuevo trabajo, Lily aceptó después de insistirle un poco aunque le señaló una vez más que los favores sexuales quedaban fuera de contexto. Wakabayashi supo que algo andaba mal cuando, al afinar los detalles de la nueva contratación, experimentó cierta alegría por saber que volvería a verla.

\- Sólo será por esta ocasión y porque Eli ha insistido mucho en verla.- se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de convencerse.- Y he aceptado porque es su fiesta de compromiso y no deseo ser yo quien le haga un desaire. Después de esto le diré que Lily y yo hemos terminado y asunto concluido.

Debió haberse dado cuenta de que no sería así de fácil pero auto engañarse era mejor que admitir que estaba comenzando a gustarle una chica contratada para caerle bien a todo el mundo.

A pesar de todo, Lily pareció estar feliz de ver a Genzo de nuevo; esta vez, ella aceptó mirarlo brevemente a los ojos aunque continuaba desviando la mirada, perturbada. Aun así, la actuación de ambos en la fiesta de compromiso de Karl y Elieth fue tan real y natural que ésta comenzó a bromear diciendo que directamente le daría su ramo de novia a Lily para que ellos fueran los siguientes en casarse.

\- Porque vas a ir a mi boda, ¿verdad?.- le preguntó Elieth a Lily, tomándola de las manos.- Dime que vas a estar ahí, por favor, que aguantarás a mi amigo hasta entonces, ya después puedes botarlo si quieres.

\- Yo encantada iría pero no sé si él desea que yo acuda.- Lily miró nerviosamente al portero.

\- ¿Pero cómo crees que no va a querer que vayas?.- Elieth rió.- ¡Eso sí que sería un escándalo! Nunca había visto a Genzo tan cómodo con una chica, entre ustedes dos hay mucha química, es obvio que va a querer que lo acompañes a mi boda. ¿No es así, Genzo?

\- Sí, claro.- él intercambió una mirada con Lily antes de responder.- Pero no sé si Lily vaya a estar ocupada para esas fechas…

\- ¡Tonterías! Seguro que podrás hacer un espacio en tu agenda, ¿verdad, querida?.- Elieth puso cara de gato tierno que busca salirse con la suya.

\- Bueno, no estoy segura.- Lily suspiró.- De verdad que he estado muy ocupada en estos días pero podría intentar mover algunos compromisos para estar libre en esa fecha…

Genzo se sintió aliviado; si de cualquier forma Elieth lo iba a presionar para que llevara una chica a su boda, que al menos lo hiciera para que lo acompañara la chica que ya había logrado convencerlos a todos de que ellos eran una pareja. Fue así como Lily quedó comprometida para acompañar a Wakabayashi para otro evento más, aunque cuando estuvieron a solas Genzo aseguró que lograría deshacer la promesa para que ella no se sintiera obligada a cumplir con ese compromiso si no quería; para su asombro, Lily aseguró que no tendría problema en acompañarlo a la boda de Elieth y Karl si así lo deseaba. De cualquier manera, dijo, si Wakabayashi había necesitado una pareja para la gala del Balón de Oro seguramente también la necesitaría para un evento tan mencionado como la boda del Káiser de Alemania, a menos que él ya no quisiera contratarla a ella como su escort, en cuyo caso podría retirarse para que _frau_ Agnes le sugiriera otra acompañante.

\- No tendría sentido llevar a alguien más que no fueras tú.- fue la respuesta que dio Genzo, a pesar de que sentía que estaba caminando al borde de un oscuro precipicio.

\- Entonces no tengo inconveniente en acompañarte.- las palabras de Lily no lo tranquilizaron sino todo lo contrario.

Por supuesto, la fiesta de compromiso de Elieth y Karl fue sólo el comienzo; una vez que el estrecho círculo de amigos de Genzo aceptó a Lily como su pareja oficial, ellos la invitaron a fiestas y reuniones especiales e incluso el mismo Wakabayashi se vio empujado a llevarla a algunos eventos importantes con el Bayern Múnich, por sugerencia del señor Wolf. Lily asistió a algunas reuniones, siempre contratada por Genzo, pero rechazó asistir a otras sin dar una explicación importante, alegando simplemente que tenía otros compromisos mucho más importantes y urgentes con los cuales debía cumplir. Wakabayashi en muchas ocasiones intentó averiguar sobre estas responsabilidades, saber más sobre su vida privada, pero en esas cuestiones Lily era una tumba, no soltaba prenda ni a los amigos y conocidos de Genzo aunque éstos la bombardearan a preguntas. Elieth solía decir constantemente que entendía por qué Lily y Genzo congeniaban tan bien pues ella era tan reservada como él. En las ocasiones en las que Wakabayashi tuvo que asistir solo a fiestas a las que Lily también había estado invitada, se limitaba a decir que ella no había podido ir porque había tenido que trabajar.

\- Me parece a mí que la presionan mucho en su trabajo.- comentó Karl, pensativo.- Aunque tengo algunas lagunas mentales al respecto. Refréscame la memoria, Wakabayashi, ¿en qué dices que trabaja Lily?

\- Es asistente en una clínica.- fue lo que respondió Genzo, esperando que Schneider no quisiera saber más detalles pues desconocía qué tipo de trabajo y en qué tipo de clínica trabajaba Lily, no sabía si era cajera en una veterinaria o si era la persona que aplicaba bótox en un consultorio de belleza.

\- Ah, es verdad.- para fortuna del portero, Karl no quiso saber algo más.- Espero que pueda acompañarnos en la próxima ocasión.

Wakabayashi no dejaba de preguntarse cómo iba a salirse de esa red de mentiras que llevaba ya tantos meses tejiendo. De una cita de una sola noche la farsa se había extendido a nueve meses de relaciones ilusorias, que a pesar de todo Lily había llevado bastante bien. Claro, se le estaba pagando para eso pero Genzo sabía que eso que sentía al verla no podía ser algo bueno, no cuando en algún momento Lily se iría para siempre, no cuando ella no sentía lo mismo que él. ¿Cómo era posible que él, tan acostumbrado a tener todo bajo control, hubiera permitido que eso se le fuera de las manos? ¿No sería más fácil revelarles la verdad a todos y acabar con ese problema de una buena vez? Probablemente quedaría en ridículo ante sus amistades pero eso realmente no le importaba, sus amigos no dejarían de apoyarlo, a lo mucho Elieth protestaría pero acabaría por aceptar la verdad. Sí, eso sería lo mejor que podría hacer pero Genzo sabía que no lo haría porque no deseaba hacerlo, porque decir la verdad haría que Lily desapareciera de su vida y esto era lo último que él deseaba aunque le costara tanto admitirlo.

La boda de Karl Heinz Schneider y Elieth Shanks fue uno de los eventos más mencionados e importantes del año, pues la boda de un gran jugador siempre causaba revuelo y más si éste iba a desposarse con la hija de un influyente político extranjero. El evento fue exclusivo y lujoso, lleno de reporteros y de invitados de alto nivel de toda Europa, por lo que Genzo tuvo que conseguir un traje de gala en color negro para no desentonar, para lo cual tuvo ayuda de Lily quien gustosamente lo asesoró sin cobrarle un centavo. Ella, a su vez, llevaba un vestido azul marino de corte sirena, sensual pero muy elegante, y se veía tan bien con él que su acompañante no pudo evitar hacer un comentario al respecto.

\- Con ese vestido vas a robarle la atención a la novia.- dijo Genzo, tratando de que su comentario sonara más bien como una broma.

\- Espero que no, no me lo perdonaría.- Lily rio aunque se ruborizó de manera muy notoria.

Ambos se quedaron callados y se miraron a los ojos durante unos breves segundos, tras los cuales cualquier mujer normal habría cerrado los párpados, entreabierto la boca o habría hecho cualquier otra señal que indicara su interés por él, pero Lily se limitó a suspirar y a alejarse de Genzo.

\- Deberíamos irnos ya, antes de que se haga tarde.- fue lo que dijo.

Wakabayashi suspiró también, más de resignación que de otra cosa.

Para esas alturas, tras tantos eventos acudiendo juntos, los reporteros consideraban a Genzo y a Lily como una de las parejas más consolidadas del ambiente deportivo. Por fortuna, los reflectores no estaban puestos en ellos esa noche así que a pesar de todo estuvieron más relajados que en otras fiestas. Tras cumplir con sus obligaciones como padrino, Genzo pudo zafarse de las cámaras y pasar unos momentos a solas con Lily; ella se encontraba particularmente alegre esa noche y con muchos deseos de hablar, de manera que los dos pasaron una buena parte de la velada riendo y hablando de muchos de los ahí presentes, sin obviar las felicitaciones de rigor a la feliz pareja y los momentos que Lily pasó ayudando a Elieth en muchas cuestiones en donde ella requería de apoyo femenino.

\- Si supiera bailar te pediría que me acompañaras a la pista pero no soy muy bueno haciéndolo.- señaló Genzo, después de que Elieth y Karl bailaran su primer vals como casados.

\- No te preocupes, que mis zapatos y mi vestido no están hechos para eso, a duras penas puedo moverme.- replicó Lily, riendo.- Además, aquí estamos bien los dos, nadie nos mira y nosotros sí los vemos a todos.

Cualquiera que los observara pensaría que estaban enamorados y probablemente así era. Sin embargo, había una persona que conocía la verdad y que no aprobaba lo que veía. Hermann Kaltz llevaba tiempo sabiendo que Genzo había estado contratando los servicios de la Agencia para suplir sus necesidades de una pareja pero no creyó que llegaría tan lejos con ese asunto. Sí, era cierto que Kaltz también había solicitado los servicios de una escort, incluso con favores sexuales agregados, pero había sabido ponerse un límite, algo que Wakabayashi evidentemente no estaba haciendo. Sólo había que ver la manera en la que él miraba a su escort, la confianza y cercanía que parecía tener con ella, para darse cuenta de que el portero había estado abusando de este servicio. Kaltz movía la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando veía a Genzo y a Lily reírse, y aunque su novia le preguntara constantemente cuál era el problema, el alemán se mostraba reacio a delatar a su amigo.

Pasaba de la media noche cuando Lily, deseando un poco de aire fresco, se escabulló tras haber ido a socorrer a Elieth en algunas cuestiones, decidiendo salir a contemplar las estrellas a uno de los balcones. Ella experimentaba una curiosa mezcla de tristeza y emoción a partes iguales, pues por un lado se sentía feliz por haber encontrado tanta aceptación entre los amigos de Genzo pero por el otro estaba el hecho de que todo era una mentira. Por supuesto, el mismo Wakabayashi era un problema porque causaba revuelo en su mente y en su corazón, por mucho que Lily hubiese intentado evitarlo. Por supuesto, ella misma tenía la culpa al no haberle puesto un alto muchos meses antes pero pasase lo que pasase, ésa sería la última vez que aceptaría trabajar para Genzo Wakabayashi.

\- Estaba buscándote, pensé que estabas con Eli.- dijo Genzo cuando salió al balcón en donde se encontraba ella.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro, sólo necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco.- Lily se apresuró a levantar su barrera.- El padre de Elieth tiene demasiados amigos a los que les gusta fumar puros.

\- Y a quienes la prohibición de no fumar les ha importado muy poco.- añadió Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Al menos han tenido la cortesía de no hacerlo delante de la novia. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? No tenías buena cara hace unos instantes.

\- ¿Ah sí?.- cuestionó ella, sorprendida.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Estaba observándote.- él se rascó el puente de la nariz.- No espiándote, sólo observándote y… Realmente no te veías muy feliz, a pesar de que toda la noche has estado muy alegre y parecías sentirte a gusto. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Pasó algo que te hizo sentir incómoda?

\- No, no es eso, sólo me quedé pensando en cuestiones que verdaderamente no me importan.- aclaró Lily, mirando nuevamente al cielo.- Cuestiones sobre ti.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles.- Genzo no se esperaba esta respuesta.

\- Como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué no tienes novia? ¿Por qué te has visto en la necesidad de contratar a una acompañante profesional para cumplir con tus compromisos sociales?.- soltó ella, mirándolo.- Eres un hombre que fácilmente podría conseguir a la persona que quisiera, sea hombre o mujer, ¿por qué sigues soltero?

\- ¿De verdad piensas que podría conseguir a quien yo quisiera?.- Wakabayashi estuvo a dos segundos de soltar una carcajada de incredulidad, pero se contuvo porque creyó que ella se lo podría tomar a mal.

\- Eres un hombre exitoso a todos los niveles, haces lo que te gusta, eres un excelente deportista, de los mejores en tu rama, y hay pocos que puedan vencerte, eso de entrada es un poderoso imán para cualquier mujer.- respondió Lily, en voz baja.- Y una vez que se te conoce a nivel personal se puede ver que eres seguro de ti mismo, inteligente y con un sentido del humor ácido que resulta aún más atrayente, por no mencionar que te preocupas por la gente que te importa, basta verlo con el hecho de que me contrataste sólo porque Elieth quería verme en sus fechas especiales. Si te interesa saberlo, a mí me gustaría tener una pareja como tú.

La confesión de Lily tomó a Genzo completamente desprevenido. No creyó que ella pensara así de él, ni tampoco esperaba que se lo soltara de buenas a primeras, no cuando siempre había dejado muy en claro que sólo estaba fingiendo estar interesada en él por cuestiones de contrato.

\- No sé qué decir a eso.- confesó Wakabayashi, tras unos breves instantes de silencio.- Honestamente nunca he estado muy interesado en las relaciones amorosas, digamos que nunca estuvieron dentro de mis planes de vida. Desconozco si le he parecido atractivo a alguna mujer aunque no te negaré que he tenido algunas parejas antes, simplemente creo que no fueron lo suficientemente importantes para mí como para luchar por ellas tanto como lo hago por mi carrera. Me has dejado sorprendido, no esperaba escuchar algo así de ti.

\- Me disculpo por haberme excedido, no debí haber tocado un tema tan personal.- Lily de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.- Debe ser la champaña, creo que bebí de más.

\- No te disculpes, no me ha molestado la pregunta pero ahora yo quiero saber algo a cambio.- él agarró la oportunidad al vuelo.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Me parece justo.- ella suspiró.- ¿Te refieres a si yo tengo novio? No, y no lo he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Digamos que no me queda tiempo para eso, además de que no hay muchos hombres que acepten que su chica acompañe a otras personas por dinero, aun cuando no haya favores sexuales de por medio.

\- Supongo que no.- reconoció Wakabayashi.- Somos personas que no tienen tiempo para tener pareja pero, ¿no es por eso por lo que los dos estamos aquí, en todo caso? Quisiera creer que hemos pasado buenos momentos juntos.

\- Podría decirse que sí.- Lily sonrió sinceramente.

Aunque alguno de los dos hubiera querido impedir el beso no lo habría conseguido. Fue un acto impulsivo por parte de ambos, algo que llevaban deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo y sus ansias reprimidas fueron más fuertes que ellos. Cuando Lily puso su mano en la mejilla de Genzo para poder besarlo mejor, él la sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura, dejando que su cuerpo se acoplara al de ella. Fue un beso que comenzó siendo tímido y fue subiendo de nivel, hasta el punto en el que el calor corporal de los dos fue llevado al límite.

\- Vaya, ¡hasta que por fin los veo dándose un beso de verdad!.- exclamó detrás de ellos una voz masculina.

Lily se separó bruscamente de Genzo, casi como si éste al final le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica. Con una sonrisa de complicidad en la cara, Schneider los miraba atentamente; detrás de él, la expresión de Kaltz era todo menos complaciente.

\- Bueno, no tienen que esperar a que Elieth y yo nos vayamos para irse a su habitación.- continuó Karl.- Se ve que ella y yo no somos los únicos impacientes por quedarnos a solas.

\- No es lo que parece.- Lily era quien sin duda se veía más incómoda que cualquiera de los otros.- Discúlpenme, tengo que ir al sanitario.

La chica desapareció antes de que Genzo pudiera hacer o decir algo; éste miró entonces a Schneider con cierta vergüenza.

\- No es ésta la manera en la que quería despedirme antes de que te fueras a tu viaje de bodas.- repuso él.

\- Vamos, no soy tonto y también soy hombre.- Schneider le palmeó un hombro a Wakabayashi.- La verdad es que tanto a Elieth como a mí nos preocupaba el hecho de que ustedes dos nunca se hubiesen besado en público, pensamos que quizás estaban teniendo problemas pero al final se lo atribuimos al carácter tan reservado de los dos. Ahora que he visto esto puedo decirle a mi esposa que no debe preocuparse más por ustedes.

El joven no supo que responder así que prefirió no agregar algo más a lo ya escuetamente dicho. Karl se retiró tras palmearle nuevamente el hombro pero Kaltz aprovechó el quedarse a solas con Wakabayashi para hacerle una advertencia.

\- Genzo, creo que necesitamos tener una charla tú y yo.- señaló Kaltz, muy serio.- Ella es la chica que has contratado de la Agencia, ¿no es así?

\- Lo es.- respondió el portero, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Piensas decírselo a Schneider?

\- No, el viejo Schneider no tiene por qué enterarse de esto.- negó el alemán.- Realmente no es asunto suyo pero sí me preocupa la actitud que tú estás tomando al respecto. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? Has estado llevando a esa chica a todos tus eventos sociales, y aunque no cuestiono que lo hagas para mantener la fachada, sí me preocupa el hecho de que cada vez pareces estar más interesado en ella.

\- En lo cual estás completamente equivocado.- mintió Genzo, muy serio también.- Lily y yo sólo nos empezamos a llevar bien por haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos, quizás debido a que tenemos muchas cosas en común, es todo.

\- Quisiera creerte pero yo te conozco muy bien, quizás mejor que Schneider y que todos tus amigos japoneses.- replicó Kaltz, sin mostrarse convencido.- Tú sabes lo que haces, eres un hombre adulto, pero quiero recordarte que esa muchacha es una escort, su trabajo es ser quien tú quieres que sea. Si tiene cosas en común contigo es porque le estás pagando para que así sea, no te confundas. Contigo va a portarse de una manera hoy pero el día de mañana, cuando alguien más la contrate, va a comportarse de otra.

\- No creo que ella esté fingiendo conmigo.- Genzo se lamentó de haberlo dicho apenas acabó de pronunciar las palabras.

\- Si de verdad crees eso, entonces eres más tonto de lo que pensé.- sentenció Kaltz, con dureza.- Dime una cosa: ¿Te has acostado con ella?

\- No.- negó él, rápidamente.- Lily especificó que no iba a prestarme servicios sexuales.

\- No para ti pero quién sabe si con alguien más sí lo haga.- replicó el alemán.- Recuerda que no eres el único que le paga para salir a citas.

Este último comentario hirió a Genzo más de lo que esperaba; era cierto que Lily era una escort, eso lo tenía presente, pero no había querido pensar en el hecho de que, una vez que concluía su cita con él, ella se iría a prestar sus servicios a otros hombres que lo requirieran. Aunque su parte racional le hizo ver que Kaltz hablaba sin conocer la situación de Lily, sus celos (sí, eso eran celos, no había duda) le dijeron que nada le garantizaba que ella no se acostara con otros que sí solicitaran este servicio.

\- No cometas el error de encariñarte de ella.- pidió Kaltz, menos ácido.- No olvides que le estás pagando para que te presente la careta que le has pedido, y que quizás esa careta no existe en realidad.

\- Nadie ha dicho que me he encariñado con ella.- replicó Genzo, secamente, aunque sabía que no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a él.- Sólo la he llevado a mis reuniones para continuar manteniendo una fachada.

\- Espero de corazón que sea verdad lo que acabas de decir.- dijo el alemán, suspirando.- Será lo mejor para ti, Gen, aunque como último consejo te diré que busques pronto la forma de evitar el tener que seguirla contratando.

El japonés prefirió no responder directamente y dio un pretexto para marcharse; su amigo decidió que ya había hablado suficiente y no intentó detenerlo. Wakabayashi estaba decidido a buscar a Lily y preguntarle directamente sobre algunas cuestiones, unas que Kaltz puso en su mente, pero por más que la buscó no la halló por ningún lado. En esos momentos, Karl y Elieth se marchaban de la fiesta en medio de la algarabía de sus familiares y amigos, y cuando el revuelo pasó Genzo decidió volver a su mesa, pensando en que quizás Lily estaría esperándolo ahí. Sin embargo, un mesero le entregó una nota que ella había dejado, en donde le explicaba brevemente que lamentaba el inconveniente pero que había tenido que retirarse a causa de una urgencia que le había surgido. Mitad dolido y mitad sorprendido, Genzo regresó solo al hotel, en donde Elieth había reservado una habitación para ambos; antes de ir a la fiesta, Genzo y Lily habían acordado que él dormiría en el sofá de la elegante sala pero ahora ya no sería necesario. Al tumbarse en la cama, Wakabayashi repasó en su mente lo dicho por Kaltz y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan enojado.

Los días pasaron sin que él supiera algo sobre ella; al marcharse tan precipitadamente, Genzo esperaba que Lily se contactara con él aun sabiendo que estrictamente hablando no tendría por qué hacerlo pues había cumplido con su parte del trato al estar presente en el 95% del compromiso para el cual fue contratada. Aunque sabía que no tenía por qué estarlo, Genzo se sentía traicionado; su mente racional le decía que no había motivos reales para tener esa sensación pero no podía evitarlo. Kaltz tenía razón al decir que Lily había actuado bien su papel, el del error había sido Wakabayashi al pensar que había una conexión real con ella y sin embargo casi podría jurar que sí la había habido.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápidamente, más de lo que Genzo esperaba, y antes de darse cuenta Karl y Elieth regresaron de su luna de miel, y lo primero que hizo ella tras visitar a su amigo fue decirle que había vuelto con el tiempo justo para organizarle una fiesta por su próximo cumpleaños. La joven quiso ponerse en contacto con Lily para que la ayudara con los preparativos pero aunque Genzo dio una explicación convincente para justificar por qué no podría llamarla, se dijo que antes de decirle la verdad a Elieth tenía que hablar con Lily por una última vez. Sin embargo, al joven le costó mucho trabajo localizar a la chica pues ella se negó a contestar el teléfono en las primeras ocasiones en las que él le llamó; cuando al fin pudo contactarla, Genzo batalló mucho más para lograr que Lily accediera salir con él nuevamente. Si ella aceptó fue porque al final se sintió culpable por haberse marchado de la boda de Elieth y Karl sin avisarle y le concedió una hora, no más. Así pues, ambos acordaron en reunirse en la pequeña cafetería en donde se conocieron en persona; la muchacha llegó con media hora de retraso y a todas luces se veía incómoda, pero a pesar de eso la sonrisa que esbozó al verlo parecía auténtica.

\- Siento llegar tarde pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora.- dijo ella, clavando la mirada en el diminuto menú a pesar de que seguramente ya se lo sabía de memoria.- ¿Para qué has querido verme con tanta urgencia? No parece ser éste un compromiso que tengas que cumplir con alguno de tus conocidos.

\- No lo es.- negó él.- Hay algunas cosas que deseo preguntarte aunque probablemente no quieras responderme y decirte que hay un último compromiso al que me gustaría que me acompañaras.

\- Lo siento, pero sin importar de qué se trate no voy a aceptar otro trabajo tuyo.- aclaró Lily, sin titubear.- No deseo tener más tratos contigo, te lo digo de una vez porque no deseo hacerte perder el tiempo.

\- Realmente no esperaba eso.- dijo Genzo, perplejo.- No esperaba que te negaras tan terminantemente a salir una vez más conmigo, quisiera saber cuál es la razón por la cual te niegas a hacerlo.

\- Creo que los dos hemos llegado a nuestro límite, Wakabayashi.- Lily lo miró brevemente a los ojos.- Hay una línea que nunca debe pasar un cliente y su escort, y hace mucho que tú y yo la dejamos muy atrás, hemos intimado más de lo recomendable. No es conveniente que yo continúe a tu lado fingiendo ser algo que no soy, esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Y quieres decirme por qué no es bueno?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Cuál es el problema de que haya más intimidad entre nosotros? ¿De verdad todo ha sido una actuación? ¿Nada ha sido real?

\- ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas justo ahora?.- rebatió ella, exasperada.- ¿Ves a qué me refiero cuando te digo que hemos sobrepasado el límite? No debería de importar si esto fue real o no, pero precisamente porque importa es por lo que no puedo volver a trabajar contigo.

La mesera llegó en ese momento para dejar el pedido de Lily; a ella le parecía triste que una pareja tan encantadora estuviera discutiendo pero en las relaciones amorosas siempre había altas y bajas. Como había mucha tensión en el ambiente, la mujer se apresuró a retirarse para dejar que los jóvenes arreglaran sus diferencias.

\- Está bien, acepto que no quieras responder si esto fue real o no.- dijo Genzo, en voz baja.- Pero me gustaría que reconsideres mi propuesta de acompañarme por una última vez. Te aseguro que no habrá más relación que la estrictamente necesaria, si es lo que te preocupa.

\- No.- negó Lily, terminantemente.- No puedo hacerlo, tengo compromisos más urgentes.

\- ¿Qué otros compromisos?.- él sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntar pero no pudo evitarlo.- ¿A cuántos hombres acompañas aparte de mí? ¿Son ellos los que han impedido que vayas conmigo a todos los eventos a los que nos han invitado? ¿Es alguno de ellos el que te impide estar conmigo una última vez?

\- Genzo, eso definitivamente no te importa.- Lily agitó con furia la cucharilla en su café.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para cuestionarme sobre mi trabajo? Cuando no pude acompañarte te lo dejé en claro con anticipación, si no pude hacerlo por estar con alguien más no es algo que te interese saber. Con quien esté fuera del tiempo que paso contigo no es asunto tuyo.

\- Lo es, ése es el maldito problema, que sí es mi asunto.- replicó Genzo, igual de enojado.- Me importa más de lo que debería, con todo y que sé que éste es tu trabajo, que te pago para estar conmigo y que por lo mismo no puedo esperar ser el único. Pero me resisto a creer que todo lo que hemos vivido en los últimos meses ha sido un mero compromiso.

A Lily le hubiera gustado decirle que no, que no fue puro compromiso lo que la impulsó a estar con él pero precisamente por ese tipo de sentimientos era por lo que ella había decidido que no debían seguir viéndose. La joven le dio un largo trago a su café para darle tiempo a su corazón de calmarse.

\- Lo siento, pero ésa es la verdad.- Lily evitó por todos los medios el mirarlo a los ojos.- Soy tu acompañante, para eso me pagas.

\- ¿Y si te hubiera ofrecido más dinero para acostarte conmigo, lo habrías hecho?.- cuestionó él, secamente.- ¿Cuánto te han pagado aquéllos con los que sí te has acostado?

La muchacha, con total tranquilidad, se puso en pie y sin contemplaciones estampó su mano en el rostro de él; Genzo sonrió con cierta amargura al tiempo que se frotaba la mejilla herida, mientras el eco del golpe resonaba en las paredes. La taza de cristal de ella giró varias veces sobre su plato antes de caerse y derramar su escaso contenido sobre el mantel, asustando a la mesera que los había atendido antes, única testigo presente de los hechos.

\- No me ofendas.- dijo ella, muy seria, mirándolo desde arriba.- Te advertí desde el primer instante que no habría sexo de por medio sin importar cuánto pagaras, y no eres el único al que le puse esta condición. Pero sin importar si has sido el único o no con el que no me he acostado, tampoco es tu problema. Si he dormido con alguien no es asunto tuyo, y el que no te lo diga no te da derecho a ofenderme. No soy una prostituta, soy una escort y eso debe entrarte en la cabeza en algún momento, si no lo hace puedes irte mucho a la mierda.

La joven sacó un billete de su bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesa, echando a andar después hacia la salida. Genzo se puso en pie inmediatamente y fue tras ella, tomándola por un brazo. Para su fortuna, Lily no hizo el intento de zafarse aunque se notaba que estaba muy enojada.

\- Discúlpame, por favor.- pidió él, en voz baja.- Sé que me excedí, no tenía derecho a insultarte así como tampoco lo tengo a cuestionarte pero estoy volviéndome loco y por primera vez no sé cómo debo actuar.

\- Yo sí sé qué debemos hacer, Wakabayashi, y es dejar de vernos.- ella se negó a volver a la mesa.- Lamento que esto termine así pero es lo mejor, basta ver cómo me has hablado para saberlo. Ya no me busques más, por favor, si necesitas una acompañante localiza a la señora Agnes para que te encuentre una nueva escort.

\- Sólo una última vez.- pidió Genzo, en voz baja.- Acompáñame una última vez, y no te pido que vayas con un contrato de por medio, te pido que vayas como una invitada más. Eli está organizando una reunión para mi cumpleaños y me gustaría que fueras, un par de horas serán suficientes, es todo lo que pido.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.- Lily lucía desanimada y cansada.- No creo ser capaz de volver actuar como tu pareja, mucho menos si no hay un contrato de por medio.

\- Ve como mi amiga.- repuso él, sin amilanarse.- Me sentiré conforme si puedo conseguir que estés presente como mi amiga.

\- Lo siento, pero no creo poder.- negó Lily, suspirando. De repente se sintió muy cansada y con deseos de correr.- Si no me equivoco, tu cumpleaños es el 7 de diciembre y es probable que para esas fechas tenga otras cosas importantes qué hacer.

\- ¿Podrías al menos hacer el intento?.- insistió Wakabayashi, dándole un papel en donde había anotado la dirección del lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.- Sé que no lo merezco pero ojalá pudieras hacerlo.

\- No prometo nada.- ella se resistió pero aun así tomó el papel.- Haré lo que pueda pero no voy a comprometerme. Y si me disculpas debo irme ya, se me está haciendo tarde para ir a otro lugar y de todos modos no hay más por hablar.

\- Supongo que no.- suspiró Genzo, derrotado, sacando un sobre para ofrecérselo.- Es tu pago por esta cita, me dijiste que preferías que fuera en efectivo.

\- No, por favor, esto va por mi cuenta.- la joven se negó a aceptar el dinero.- Aunque lo dudes tengo dignidad y después de lo que has dicho no puedo seguir aceptando dinero de ti. Adiós, Wakabayashi.

Lily salió por la puerta antes de que él pudiera contestar, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos. Genzo se dijo que debía ir tras ella, que la batalla no estaba perdida, pero también sabía que había ofendido demasiado a Lily y que no tenía derecho a seguirla molestando, al menos no por el momento. Miró el sobre blanco que tenía en la mano y lo arrugó, pensando que el dinero no era ni la respuesta a todo ni compraba el perdón que le hacía falta.

Sin embargo, Genzo no perdió la esperanza. Estaba a la expectativa de que Lily apareciera en su fiesta de cumpleaños ya que, aunque ella se negó a comprometerse a ir, él esperaba que al final la joven pudiera presentarse aunque fuese por una hora. Por tanto, no le dijo a Elieth que Lily no iría, simplemente le dijo que estaba tan ocupada que llegaría tarde a la reunión y que lamentaba no haberla podido ayudar con los preparativos. Elieth se lo tomó de buena manera pero comenzaba a sospechar que algo extraño ocurría entre la pareja.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que todo anda bien entre ustedes?.- preguntó ella, sin rodeos.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?.- la sonrisa de él fue un enigma.

Durante la reunión, celebrada en la nueva mansión de Karl y Elieth, Genzo trató de no pensar en ella pero inevitablemente su mente le jugaba la mala pasada de recordar a Lily y preguntarse si acudiría. A pesar de esto, él pasó muchos momentos agradables con sus pocos e íntimos amigos quienes, como cada año, gustosamente se reunían para celebrar el 7 de diciembre. Elieth seguramente no quedó convencida de que las cosas entre Genzo y Lily no marchaban mal porque él sospechaba que su amiga les había avisado a los demás de que no le preguntaran por Lily ni se extrañaran por su ausencia; Wakabayashi agradeció el gesto ya que evitó que sus amigos quisieran saber por qué su "novia" no se encontraba presente en ese día tan importante, le habría fastidiado el tener que estar repitiendo una mentira una y otra vez. La reunión se encontraba en su apogeo cuando el timbre sonó; uno de los criados franceses de la flamante servidumbre atendió el llamado y Elieth esperaba de todo corazón que se tratara de Lily porque no quería que su amigo la pasara mal ese día por culpa de su ausencia, por lo que la descorazonó darse cuenta de que el hombre regresaba solo, llevando un paquete en las manos. El criado se dirigió a ella y le informó que dicho regalo era para el joven Wakabayashi; fue en ese momento cuando Genzo se dio cuenta de la situación y se acercó a su amiga, al notar que Elieth y el criado no dejaban de mirarlo con insistencia.

\- Trajeron esto para ti.- le dijo ella, señalando el paquete que aún portaba el hombre.

\- ¿Quién lo trajo?.- quiso saber Genzo.

\- Un servicio de entregas.- contestó el sirviente.- No dieron información acerca de quién lo envía.

No importaba, él no necesitaba confirmación pues bien que conocía la identidad de la persona que le había hecho el obsequio. Ésa era la señal que le indicaba que Lily no acudiría a la reunión.

\- Gracias.- Genzo tomó la caja envuelta y se dirigió hacia un área más privada para analizarla; Elieth lo dejó solo aunque se quedó muy cerca suyo por si acaso necesitaba algún tipo de consuelo.

El regalo venía envuelto en un sobrio papel de color azul marino y estaba decorado con un moño plateado; por fuera no traía tarjeta pero al rasgar la envoltura cayó un papel al suelo en el cual venía escrito lo siguiente: _"Feliz cumpleaños. Lamento mucho no poder estar presente pero te envío mis recuerdos junto con este pequeño obsequio, que está hecho con todas mis mejores intenciones. Lily"._ El paquete contenía un reloj Cavalli, muy costoso, masculino y único en su género, elegante y sencillo, y Genzo se sorprendió de que Lily hubiera sabido cuáles podrían ser sus gustos en relojería.

\- No va a venir, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Elieth al ver la caja del reloj que el portero traía entre sus manos.

\- No.- contestó Genzo, en voz baja.- Hay algo que debo contarte sobre ella, pero será mejor que lo haga después.

Elieth enarcó una ceja en un gesto interrogativo pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario. Genzo la vio después hablando con Schneider pero éste no dijo nada tampoco y él supuso que el alemán dejaría que su esposa se hiciera cargo de los conflictos amorosos de su amigo. Cuando los demás invitados se fueron al acabar la reunión, Genzo se quedó a solas con Elieth en su lujosa sala y decidió contarle la verdad. Ella no le creyó de primera intención cuando Wakabayashi le confesó que su "novia" en realidad era una chica contratada para fingir ese papel; no fue sino hasta la tercera o cuarta vez que él repitió la historia que la joven comenzó a creerlo. Cuando al fin Elieth aceptó la verdad se indignó por el hecho de que Genzo tardó tanto tiempo en revelarle su secreto.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías una chica para que te acompañara a la gala del Balón de Oro?.- protestó ella, irritada, paseando de un lado a otro de la sala.- ¡Podría haberte presentado a una amiga!

\- Precisamente por eso no quería decírtelo.- Genzo suspiró, frustrado.- No quería que me presentaras a nadie ni que sintieras que era tu obligación resolver ese problema.

\- Y supongo que ir con una escort fue una solución muy buena.- Elieth se dejó caer en el mullido sillón, junto a él.- ¡No puedo creer que Lily sea una acompañante profesional! Se veía tan sincera, caramba. Te acostaste con ella, ¿no es cierto? ¿También fue por dinero?

\- No, no lo hice.- respondió él, muy serio.- Lily siempre se negó a ofrecer ese tipo de servicios.

\- Eso sí que es raro. ¿No son las escorts una especie de prostitutas de lujo?.- cuestionó ella.

\- No, no lo son.- explicó Genzo, pacientemente.- Hay chicas que sí ofrecen sexo dentro de sus servicios pero no todas lo hacen, ni es el motivo principal por el que las contratan. En mi caso, como puedes ver, no fue así. Lily me dejó siempre muy en claro que ese tipo de servicios no estaban incluidos y la ofendí cuando le pregunté cuánto cobraba para que sí los aceptara.

\- Lo cual habla bien de ella y muy mal de ti.- admitió Elieth, frunciendo el ceño.- Pero sigo sin creerme todo este cuento. ¿Cómo es que pudieron engañarnos a todos durante tantos meses? ¡Por favor, Genzo, la entrega del Balón de Oro fue hace casi un año y es hasta ahora que me vengo enterando! Digo, por más que ella fuera tan buena actriz, me resisto a admitir que haya podido engañarme. ¡Y yo que pensé que era sincera!

\- No te lo tomes como un engaño, Pequeña, porque no lo es.- pidió Wakabayashi, recargándose contra el asiento del sillón.- Hubo un punto en donde la maraña de mentiras estaba tan enredada que fue más fácil seguirla que cortarla. Ella sólo hizo lo que yo le pedí que hiciera, no te mintió, no la juzgues por eso.

\- Aun así sigue siendo una mentira.- insistió ella.

\- Pero una mía, no de Lily.- repitió él.- Sólo hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?.- Elieth se giró para verlo.- Estás defendiéndola. ¿Por qué lo haces, si al final de cuentas sólo fue contratada para ser tu acompañante?

\- Porque Lily no tuvo nada qué ver.- respondió Genzo.- Todo fue culpa mía.

\- O quizás porque en realidad sientes algo más fuerte por ella.- contradijo Elieth.- Puede ser que a Lily le hayas estado pagando para que "fingiera" pero tú no lo estabas haciendo.

\- Creo que eso está fuera de contexto, no es el punto a tratar ahora.- replicó Wakabayashi, incómodo.

\- Claro que lo es, todo está relacionado.- insistió Elieth.- Mira, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, como por qué nunca se besaron delante de nosotros, o por qué a veces eran tan "formales" en su trato, pero de verdad que no dudé de que había algo sincero entre ustedes. Y bastó con escucharte defenderla para que me comprobaras que Lily sí te gusta.

\- ¿Y eso realmente importa a estas alturas?.- él esbozó una media sonrisa sarcástica.

\- No importaría si ella no hubiera sido sincera.- replicó Elieth, con cierta compasión.- Pero la vi a tu lado durante muchos meses y podría jurar que lo suyo no fue actuado. En mi opinión, Lily sí sentía algo por ti.

\- Quizás también te equivocas en eso.- aventuró Genzo.- Así como te equivocaste al creer que sí era mi novia.

\- No te pases de listo.- ella le lanzó un pequeño golpe.- Tan equivocada no pude haber estado, al menos no puedes negar que había mucha química entre ustedes.

Wakabayashi se quedó callado, analizando lo que Elieth acababa de decirle. Él también podría jurar que lo de Lily no había sido actuación pero ella se había empeñado en decirle lo contrario. ¿Cómo saberlo realmente?

\- Sé lo que estás pensando.- añadió Elieth, después de un largo rato de silencio.- Por más que me lo niegues en el fondo también crees que Lily tenía sentimientos reales por ti. Búscala y habla con ella, no pierdes nada.

\- Ya lo intenté una vez y no tuve éxito, ella aseguró que todo fue una actuación.- replicó Genzo, poniéndose en pie.- Pero sin duda no soy del tipo de hombre que suele darse por vencido tan fácilmente y no creo, además, que lo que me dijo sea verdad.

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban a resultarle tan fáciles. Cuando Genzo llamó al número que tenía registrado como el de Lily, le respondió una chica que le informó que ese teléfono no le pertenecía más a Lily Del Valle y que no continuara buscándola en él. Genzo preguntó en dónde podría localizarla entonces y la muchacha contestó que se comunicara con la señora Agnes ya que ella no tenía ningún tipo de información acerca de Lily. Eso sin duda era una mala señal pero Genzo decidió seguir el consejo y visitó a la señora Agnes en la Agencia; ella suspiró con aparente resignación cuando vio al joven esperándola en su oficina.

\- Creo saber por qué está aquí, señor Wakabayashi.- dijo la mujer a manera de saludo.- Me ha hecho perder una apuesta.

\- No es mi deseo molestarla pero quiero saber por qué no puedo localizar a Lily Del Valle en el número en el que la he estado contactando en el último año.- fue lo que dijo Wakabayashi, ignorando sus palabras.- Le he llamado y me ha respondido una chica que dice no saber qué ha sucedido con ella.

\- Eso es porque Lily ha dejado de trabajar para nosotros desde hace un par de semanas.- respondió la señora Agnes, cruzando las manos delante suyo.- Su teléfono era de la Agencia, así que al irse se lo hemos dado a otra persona.

\- ¿Qué?.- exclamó Genzo, sorprendido.- ¿Lily no trabaja más con ustedes? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Permítame un segundo, por favor.- pidió la señora Agnes mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a un archivero metálico colocado detrás de su escritorio.

La mujer tomó una llave que traía colgada al cuello de un listón y abrió el mueble, sacando un sobre azulado de su interior. Se sentó después nuevamente frente a Genzo, dejando el pliego encima de la mesa de cristal. El portero contempló el sobre azul sin saber qué decir pero nada más con verlo supo de inmediato que, lo que fuera que contuviera ese papel, sin duda lo había escrito Lily.

\- Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decirle, empezando con el hecho de que Lily tenía planeado dejarnos desde hace mucho tiempo.- aclaró Agnes.- De hecho, cuando usted llegó buscando una escort, ella ya no estaba aceptando contratos porque ya había anunciado su salida pero por descuido olvidé quitar su ficha del catálogo y no recordé en ese momento que no debía ofrecerla para más eventos. Cuando la contacté para decirle que usted estaba interesado en contratarla, tuve que rogarle mucho para que aceptara, le dije que usted no estaba convencido de utilizar los servicios de una escort y que estaba segura de que no volvería si le decía que ella no estaba disponible. Si al final Lily aceptó fue como un favor personal hacia mí, sobre todo porque sólo se trataba de una cita, o se suponía que así sería. Ni ella ni yo pensamos que el asunto se extendería a más compromisos durante un periodo tan largo de tiempo, ni que las cosas se complicarían tanto. Después de lo que Lily ha sufrido, lo que menos quería era que su último trabajo le causara tantos inconvenientes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?.- preguntó Genzo inmediatamente, apretando los puños.- ¿Por qué dice que ha sufrido? ¿Alguno de sus clientes la hirió?

\- No. Es algo más complicado que eso.- Agnes señaló el sobre con un dedo.- Lily le dejó esta carta antes de irse. Nunca antes en todos mis años de trabajo he aceptado servir de puente para asuntos personales pero hice una apuesta con Lily y la perdí. Ella aseguró que usted vendría a preguntar por su paradero y yo le dije que no volvería nunca más, y dado que está usted aquí, yo perdí y me corresponde pagar mi parte, que es entregarle esta carta. Lo dejaré solo unos instantes para que pueda usted leerla y si tiene alguna duda se la responderé con mucho gusto.

Antes de que Agnes saliera, Genzo ya estaba abriendo el sobre para leer su contenido. Él reconoció la caligrafía de Lily y suspiró. Sospechaba que muchas cosas de las que iba a leer iban a cambiar su perspectiva sobre el asunto.

 _Genzo:_

 _Tengo la esperanza de no estar equivocada y que leas esta carta algún día, aunque para que esto suceda tendría que interesarte un poquito mi destino, algo de lo que no estoy muy segura. Sé que tenías muchas preguntas por hacerme la última vez que nos vimos pero yo no estaba convencida de que fuera una buena idea contestártelas todas, al menos no en ese momento. Sea como fuere, espero que aquí encuentres algunas respuestas a tus interrogantes, o por lo menos te enterarás de parte de mi historia._

 _Hace cuatro años mi padre sufrió un accidente automovilístico y quedó muy mal herido; en esos momentos yo me encontraba estudiando la Universidad, y los gastos médicos y de mis cuotas universitarias estuvieron a punto de mandar a mi familia a la quiebra. Una compañera de escuela me habló del servicio de escorts de_ frau _Agnes, me dijo que una acompañante ganaba muy bien y que seguramente yo podría triunfar en un trabajo como éste ya que tenía todo lo necesario para hacerlo. La promesa de poder sacar a mi familia del hoyo de deudas en el que estaba sumergida me hizo contactar a la Agencia y acabé trabajando para ella. Durante los últimos cuatro años mezclé mis estudios con el trabajo como escort, el dinero que ganaba ayudó a pagar las cuentas médicas de mi padre y mis propias cuotas universitarias. Cuando él se recuperó quiso que yo dejara el trabajo pero no fue sino hasta finales del año pasado, mi último año de carrera, que al fin pude renunciar debido a que nuestra situación económica ya estaba mucho mejor._ Frau _Agnes te dirá que, cuando tú llegaste a la Agencia, yo ya no estaba aceptando clientes porque ya no tenía tiempo para atenderlos pero ella insistió muchísimo en que te aceptara porque estaba segura de que tú serías un muy buen cliente y quería dejarte satisfecho. Al final, como seguramente ya puedes intuir, he aceptado porque se suponía que sólo iba a ser una cita, algo que en teoría no debía tomarme mucho tiempo, pero entonces cometí el error de aceptar un segundo compromiso y detrás de éste vinieron muchos más, citas a las que yo no pude decir que no. ¿Por qué? Si tengo valor te lo diré al final de la carta._

 _Aceptar salir contigo una segunda vez no fue mi único error; fuiste mi último cliente y en cierto modo eso hizo que bajara la guardia contigo. La gente dice que eres una persona difícil de tratar pero yo descubrí que esto es mentira porque no me costó trabajo entenderme contigo a un nivel personal e intelectual. Descubrí que tienes una increíble forma de pensar y que muchas de tus opiniones coinciden con las mías, lo que hizo que, sin darme cuenta, acabara por dejar de ser una escort contigo y comenzara a ser simplemente yo. La última vez que nos vimos me preguntaste si todo había sido una actuación; yo sé que en ese momento te dije que sí lo fue pero lo cierto es que todo, al menos de mi parte, fue real. Tan real como lo que yo empecé a sentir por ti._

 _Sí, es cierto, me enamoré de ti, Genzo Wakabayashi. Al final resulta que sí tuve el valor de decírtelo, aunque sea por carta. Creo que fue por este motivo por el cual acepté tener más citas contigo. Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, creo que por eso no me atrevía a mirarte a los ojos, porque temía que no pudiera establecer una barrera entre ambos aunque al final no sirvió de nada porque acabaste enamorándome igual. Lo que te dije en la boda de Karl y Elieth fue verdad: me hubiera gustado tener una pareja como tú pero creo que en nuestras condiciones actuales eso ya no será posible._

 _Quizás no me creas pero hay algo que quiero dejar muy en claro: yo jamás tuve sexo con uno de mis clientes. Los cuatro años que trabajé para la Agencia los trabajé en el rubro de las escorts que no ofrecían servicios sexuales, así que no me acosté con nadie por dinero. Sin duda me moría de ganas de estar contigo pero nunca intenté seducirte porque pensarías que lo hacía por dinero. Eres el único cliente con el que quise romper mi regla de oro pero sabía que si lo hacía sería mucho peor. Si así pensaste mal de mí, no quiero ni pensar qué hubieras creído de haber intentado seducirte._

 _Sólo me queda desear que sigas teniendo una buena vida. Ten por seguro que veré todos tus partidos y que seguiré tu carrera en los diarios, no con la ilusión de una fan sino con la pasión de una mujer que no pudo tenerte._

 _Lily._

 _P.D: Discúlpame por no haber ido a tu reunión de cumpleaños pero ese día fue mi evento de titulación de la carrera; espero que comprendas por qué no pude acudir y aunque el reloj puede ser un regalo un tanto simple, está hecho de todo corazón._

Genzo tuvo deseos de arrugar la nota y salir a exigirle a la señora Agnes que le informara en dónde podía localizar a Lily; ella, haciendo gala de unos buenos poderes adivinatorios, entró a la oficina justo cuando él estaba por salir a buscarla y bastó con echarle una mirada para darse cuenta de que esa carta había encendido bastante los ánimos de su cliente.

\- ¿En dónde está Lily ahora?.- fue lo primero que Genzo preguntó.- ¿En dónde puedo localizarla?

\- Me temo que no puedo proporcionarle esa información.- negó Agnes, suspirando.- No tengo idea de a dónde se ha ido.

\- Pero usted debe tener alguna manera de contactarla, algún número de teléfono, una dirección.- insistió Genzo.- ¿No recoge datos acerca de sus trabajadoras?

\- En realidad nos comunicamos con ellas a través de los teléfonos que les proporcionamos en la Agencia, así que cuando alguien se va nos quedamos sin forma de localizarlas.- contestó Agnes, con mucha tranquilidad.- Lo siento, señor Wakabayashi, pero se lo he dicho ya, no me gusta servir de puente para asuntos personales. No crea que ella es la primera escort que se enamora y que acepta citas más por ayudar a su cliente que por beneficiar a la Agencia. Cuando Lily empezó a conceder más y más compromisos por parte suya yo supe de inmediato que ya no lo hacía por mí sino por usted y aunque traté de advertírselo, al final ella ya está lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que no se debe mezclar lo personal con lo laboral. Si yo accedí a darle su carta fue por pagar una apuesta pero no voy a ir más allá de eso.

\- Está bien, no necesito su ayuda, ya hizo suficiente.- Genzo se puso en pie intempestivamente.- La encontraré yo mismo, muchas gracias. Sólo quiero saber una última cosa antes de irme: ¿Es verdad que Lily nunca aceptó contratos sexuales?

\- Tan cierto como que ella se enamoró de usted.- suspiró Agnes, jugueteando con su collar de perlas.- Si recuerda el día que vino por primera vez, yo tenía dos catálogos y le ofrecí uno cuando me aclaró que no quería favores sexuales. Ese catálogo es de, precisamente, escorts que no aceptan tener sexo con los clientes. ¿Quiere que se lo muestre otra vez? Aunque ahora ya no encontrará la ficha de Lily ahí, esta vez me he asegurado de sacarla.

\- No, está bien.- el joven le ofreció la mano.- Con eso me basta.

Agnes suspiró cuando lo vio salir. No era ése el primer caso de enamoramiento entre escort y cliente pero por experiencia sabía que este tipo de relaciones nunca acababan bien ni tenían un final feliz, y no creía que Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle fueran la excepción.

Aunque Wakabayashi creía que sería relativamente fácil encontrar a Lily, pronto descubrió que no tenía datos que lo ayudaran a hacerlo. No sabía en dónde vivía, no sabía su número telefónico personal ni tenía otra forma de contactarla, ni siquiera sabía en qué Universidad había estudiado o qué carrera había elegido. Elieth ofreció los servicios de la embajada francesa pero había poco que ella o su padre pudieran hacer considerando que Lily no era ciudadana de Francia. Eli había leído la carta que Lily le dejó a Genzo y no pudo menos que sentirse mal por ambos.

\- Bueno, sin duda cometiste un error al cuestionarla sobre cuánto cobra por tener sexo.- dijo Elieth, sin rodeos.- ¿Quién rayos te aconsejó que le preguntaras eso?

\- Nadie, fue mi propia estupidez, lo admito.- Genzo suspiró.- No creas que no me siento mal por eso, sé que soy un verdadero imbécil pero dejé que Kaltz me metiera ideas y los celos hablaron por mí.

\- Pues ya de cualquier manera es tarde para lamentarse.- replicó la rubia.- De verdad siento mucha compasión por ella, no debió haber sido fácil llevar el asunto de su padre, los estudios y este trabajo tan exigente.

\- Quiero localizarla a como dé lugar, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve.- replicó Genzo.-Aunque no sé cómo voy a hacerlo considerando que no tengo ningún dato sobre ella con excepción de su nombre.

\- Puede ser que Lily Del Valle ni siquiera sea su nombre real.- sugirió Elieth.- De cualquier forma te seguiré ayudando a tratar de encontrarla.

Schneider, a su vez, prometió que investigaría entre sus amigos si alguien la conocía o si había escuchado hablar sobre Lily pero Genzo dudaba que su amigo tuviera mejor suerte. Como era de esperarse, las pesquisas fueron infructuosas y Lily continuó sin aparecer. Genzo sabía que al final había esperado demasiado para actuar y que no le quedaban muchas alternativas como no fuera poner un aviso en el periódico esperando que ella apareciera, cosa que le parecía bastante ridícula y poco práctica.

\- De verdad lo lamento, pero nadie ha escuchado hablar de ella que no sea relacionado a ti.- le dijo Karl, durante un entrenamiento.- Es una lástima que no tengas ningún dato sobre Lily que nos ayude a encontrarla.

\- Nunca quiso hablarme de su vida privada, probablemente porque no quería que la localizara después.- respondió Genzo.- Lo cual me parece de lo más contradictorio después de la carta que me ha escrito.

\- Las mujeres son así, ya lo sabes.- Karl se encogió de hombros.- Pero si de verdad Lily está en tu destino, volverás a encontrártela algún día.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.- Wakabayashi esbozó una sonrisa auténtica.

El tiempo continuó su curso y Lily no apareció. El año murió y dio paso a uno nuevo, el cual traía una nueva entrega del Balón de Oro. Genzo decidió que en esta ocasión iría solo pues no estaba dispuesto a cometer dos veces el mismo error. Algún reportero y uno que otro directivo le preguntaron por su guapa acompañante del año anterior y Wakabayashi se limitó a responder que él y Lily se habían separado por cuestiones de sus carreras, cosa que en parte era verdad. Él se preguntó si acaso ella estaría al pendiente de sus declaraciones, tal y como lo había prometido en su carta, y se atrevió a decir que sí, que extrañaba su presencia pero que le deseaba lo mejor. Declarar algo más a los medios habría ido en contra de su personalidad y Genzo no estaba seguro de que enviar un mensaje a través de la prensa fuese la mejor solución. De cualquier modo, él en el fondo esperaba que esa pequeña declaración llegara a oídos de Lily para que al menos supiera que seguía recordándola.

Casi un mes después de la entrega del Balón de Oro, cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver a Lily, Genzo salió a correr de mañana como era su costumbre. Había comenzado a llover en la madrugada pero él creyó que las condiciones climatológicas no eran tan malas como para suspender la salida, así que se abrigó bien y se dispuso a disfrutar de esta actividad que tanto le gustaba. En el cruce peatonal de una avenida particularmente transitada, mientras Genzo esperaba el paso junto con varias personas, un niño se soltó de la mano de su madre y atravesó la calle sin fijarse; Wakabayashi saltó sobre él justo a tiempo para evitar que fuese arrollado por un automóvil que tenía derecho de paso, pero el agua lo hizo resbalar y caer sobre la acera, lastimándose el tobillo en el proceso. Aunque Genzo pudo ponerse en pie sin muchos problemas, la agradecida madre del niño decidió llamar a una ambulancia a pesar de las protestas del guardameta, de manera que de buenas a primeras el joven se encontró en una camilla de la sala de urgencias del Hospital Universitario, esperando a ser atendido. Una enfermera de edad avanzada le tomaba los signos vitales e ignoraba cualquier intento que él hacía por asegurar que se encontraba bien y que estaban exagerando.

\- Eso lo decidirá la doctora.- sentenció la mujer, cerrando la carpeta en la que había anotado los datos de Genzo.- Espere aquí y no se mueva.

Un par de enfermeras muy jóvenes, tal vez estudiantes, se asomaron por la cortina que separa su cubículo del resto de la sala, cuchichearon emocionadas y lanzaron un par de risillas nerviosas antes de desaparecer. Aunque no era la primera vez que le pasaba, Wakabayashi todavía no se acostumbraba a la atención femenina que traía la fama. Suspiró, deseando que el doctor que lo fuera a atender no se tardara demasiado en llegar.

\- Camilla catorce, doctora.- dijo la enfermera mayor, desde algún punto ubicado por fuera de la cortina.- No parece ser algo serio, creo que es un caso de excesivo celo deportivo.

¿Excesivo celo deportivo? ¡Si él fue el primero en decir que todo eso era una exageración! Sí, le dolía el tobillo sin lugar a dudas pero no era algo que no pudiera resolverse con un vendaje y un par de analgésicos, a lo mucho, y se lo iba a decir a la próxima persona que entrara a su cubículo porque estaba perdiendo el tiempo y…

Genzo cortó bruscamente el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando su mente quedó en blanco por lo que acababa de ver. La cortina se abrió para dar paso a la persona que iba a atenderlo, una joven médica de bata blanca y larga cabellera castaña, una cabellera que él reconocería en cualquier lugar. La doctora tenía sus ojos clavados en la carpeta, como si acabara de leer el nombre del paciente y temiera levantar sus ojos para comprobar que la hoja decía la verdad, y Genzo se escuchó decir el nombre que se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- Lily.- dijo, con mayor tranquilidad de la que realmente sentía.- Al fin nos volvemos a ver.

\- Oh, por todos los Cielos.- musitó ella, aspirando aire con fuerza.- De todos los hospitales de la región a los que pudiste haber ido tenías que caer en éste y precisamente en el día en el que yo estoy de turno.

¿Realmente estaba Lily ahí, realmente era ella el médico que lo iba a valorar? ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que eso ocurriera, después de haber pasado semanas intentando localizarla? Y pensar que a él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido buscarla en un hospital a pesar de que la misma Lily le había dado una pista muy importante al decirle que trabajaba en una clínica, aunque sin duda Genzo no se habría imaginado que con "clínica" ella se estaba refiriendo al Hospital Universitario.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí ahora?.- Wakabayashi no podía salir de su asombro.- ¿Ésta es la "clínica" a donde acudías cuando no aceptabas contratos míos?

\- Voy a llamarle al doctor Schwartz.- fue lo que ella respondió, sin mirarlo a la cara.- Él es la persona más adecuada para atender este caso.

\- ¿Vas a atreverte a irte sin que hablemos primero?.- cuestionó él, dispuesto a seguirla a donde fuera de ser necesario.- Espero que no salgas de este cubículo porque no me importará a donde vayas, iré tras de ti hasta que estés dispuesta a charlar.

\- No creo que haya mucho que tengamos que hablar tú y yo.- replicó Lily, acalorada.- ¡Se suponía que no debía volver a verte! ¡Se suponía que los deportistas de alto rendimiento no visitan estos hospitales!

\- Pero el destino me ha traído aquí hoy.- sentenció Genzo, serio.- ¿Sabías que he estado buscándote desde hace semanas? Intenté que la señora Agnes me dijera cómo encontrarte pero se negó a darme cualquier tipo de información acerca de ti, sólo me entregó tu carta. Lily, no estuve ni estoy conforme con la forma en la que hemos manejado lo nuestro, ni tampoco acepto que cierres este capítulo tú sola sin que me des la oportunidad de aclarar lo que me has dicho en tu carta.

\- Precisamente de esa carta es de lo que no quiero hablar.- musitó Lily, ofuscada, sin dejar de mirar la hoja médica de Genzo.- Esa carta fue la despedida que le hice a un hombre con el que nunca podré estar porque es inalcanzable para mí. ¡No esperaba que ese hombre volviera a cruzarse en mi camino! ¿No podrías dejarlo así? ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en darle vueltas al tema?

\- Porque yo también me enamoré de ti.- contestó Genzo, sin titubear.

Ella por poco y deja caer la tabla al suelo; realmente no esperaba que él le dijera estas palabras tan directamente y con tanta tranquilidad. La joven tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para conservar la compostura y no lanzarse a los brazos del portero en ese mismo instante.

\- Supongo que te ha sorprendido escucharme decirlo así, sin previo aviso.- continuó él, leyéndole el pensamiento.- Pero pasé todo un año ignorando lo que sentía por ti, esquivando el tema y fingiendo que nada extraordinario ocurría, y eso sólo ocasionó que haya estado a punto de perderte. No soy del tipo de hombres que cometen un error dos veces, Lily.

La doctora lo miró fijamente sin hablar por espacio de varios segundos, al término de los cuales se sentó en un banco de metal, ubicado en la esquina más alejada de la camilla en la que estaba sentada Wakabayashi. Lily dejó la carpeta metálica en una mesa cercana y se frotó las sienes con ambas manos.

\- No sabía que estudiabas para ser médico.- dijo Genzo, después de un rato prolongado de silencio.

\- No tenías por qué saberlo, nunca te lo dije.- respondió Lily, suspirando.- Ahora puedo decirte que estaba muy ansiosa por dejar el trabajo de escort. Eso fue algo momentáneo, me ayudó en una época en la que mi familia estuvo al borde de la quiebra pero sin duda ser médico es mi verdadera vocación.

\- Te va muy bien la bata.- admitió él, sonriendo a medias.- ¿Era aquí entonces en donde hacías tus prácticas? ¿Es aquí en donde trabajabas cuando no estabas conmigo?

\- Así es.- asintió ella, resignada a contar el resto de la historia.- Cuando no podía acudir a las citas que me pedías era porque tenía que trabajar aquí, acabar mis prácticas y prepárame para la titulación, no porque estuviera con otros hombres. Como te dije, yo ya había renunciado a la agencia de escorts cuando tú llegaste y por causa de fuerza mayor acepté tu trabajo, y se supone que sería el último. Ahora sé que eso fue algo que no debió ocurrir.

\- ¿Tú crees que no?.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Crees que no debió ocurrir, que no debimos conocernos? Espero que no lo creas así porque yo estoy seguro de que esto sí debió pasar. Quizás no fue la mejor manera de conocernos pero lo que importa es que me dio la oportunidad de que entraras a mi vida, y una prueba de ello es que he vuelto a encontrarte a pesar de que ya había perdido la esperanza. Sé que dudé de ti y que te ofendí, créeme que más que nunca estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho, ahora que sé cuál es la verdad comprendo hasta qué punto he sido un idiota, y por lo mismo no voy a dejar pasar esta nueva oportunidad. Quiero que estés de nuevo en mi vida, Lily Del Valle.

\- ¿Y por qué quieres que esté en tu vida?.- Lily se mordió el labio.- ¿Por qué? No formo parte de tu círculo, Wakabayashi, no soy deportista de alto nivel, ni actriz ni modelo ni nadie importante. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

\- Por el momento, conocerte.- Genzo se bajó de la camilla y caminó con poca dificultad hasta donde se encontraba Lily.- Y de ahí averiguar qué es lo que podría llegar a suceder si nos hubiéramos conocido de una forma un poco menos peculiar. Me importa un carajo que no pertenezcas al círculo que suelo frecuentar, no he conocido a una mujer como tú entre las muchas que han estado a mi alrededor.

\- Bueno, Elieth Shanks es alguien especial, pero creo que ya te la ganaron.- Lily sonrió levemente y después enrojeció al máximo.- ¿Es verdad lo que has dicho, que te has enamorado de mí?

\- Tan cierto como el hecho de que soy japonés.- respondió él, esbozando nuevamente una media sonrisa.- Al igual que tú, yo también sentí una atracción muy fuerte cuando te vi pero consideré que no estaba bien porque estaba pagándote por una cita. Concuerdo en que esto es algo poco convencional pero así ha sido, nos hemos gustado en cuanto nos vimos y nos enamoramos al conocernos, la única diferencia es que se hizo en citas pagadas. ¿Esto hace menos válido el sentimiento? Considero que no, Lily. O es que fue mentira lo que me pusiste en tu carta?

\- Es verdad que me enamoré de ti y lo sabes.- ella se bajó del banco y quedó de pie frente al joven.- Me da la impresión de que siempre lo supiste.

\- Creí que sólo eran imaginaciones mías.- respondió él.

\- Pues ya viste que no.- Lily suspiró.- ¿Cómo es que terminamos enredándonos en esto?

\- No lo sé, pero supongo que los caminos de la vida pueden llegar a ser muy extraños.- Genzo se atrevió a dar un paso más y le acarició el rostro.- ¿Vas a seguirte negando o aceptarás que es nuestro destino estar juntos?

\- Supongo que cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser muy persuasivo.- respondió Lily, en voz baja.

\- Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, ya deberías saberlo.- murmuró Genzo.

Lily cerró los ojos cuando Genzo la besó. Se dijo que había demasiadas cosas que estaban mal ahí, que ella seguía siendo una trabajadora que estaba besándose con un "cliente" aunque fuera en otro contexto, y si alguien entraba y los veía podía irle muy mal, pero también se dijo que ya se había negado bastante a admitir que amaba a Genzo, así que correspondió al beso con mucha intensidad. Cuando se separaron, Wakabayashi sonreía ampliamente.

\- Lamento no haber ido a tu cumpleaños pero ya te aclaré que mi titulación fue ese mismo día.- musitó ella, sin aliento.

\- No te preocupes, seguramente se me ocurrirá una manera en la que puedas recompensarme.- replicó él, sonriendo con cierta malicia.

A pesar de todo ambos seguían teniendo sus dudas, ya sólo el tiempo diría si de verdad estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Un año después, los periódicos más famosos de Alemania anunciaban el compromiso entre Genzo Wakabayashi y la doctora Lily Del Valle, con quien había reanudado su interrumpida relación. El reportaje iba acompañado de la fotografía que se le había tomado a la pareja en la reunión realizada para celebrar el último cumpleaños de Genzo. Los amigos de ambos estaban felices de que, al fin, ellos hubiesen decidido hacerles caso a sus sentimientos y dejar las dudas de lado ya que, sin importar cómo se hubieran conocido, el amor que había entre ambos era verdadero.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

\- Genzo Wakabayashi y los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

\- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

\- Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider y fue usado con su expreso consentimiento.

\- El premio FIFA Balón de Oro se entrega al mejor fútbol de ligas europeas en la ciudad de Zúrich, en Suiza, a principios de año.

\- Con éste son trece los fanfics escritos desde el año 2004 cada 7 de diciembre para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi; por primera vez en mucho tiempo no usé una canción para inspirarme (sí tenía una pero al final la dejé de lado porque no iba con la trama). Lo que sí es que éste es el fanfic más largo que he escrito para el cumpleaños de Genzo, se nota que estaba inspirada. No sé si el siguiente año escriba uno, cada año que pasa es un gran logro encontrar algo que no haya hecho ya, así que veremos cuándo se me acabará la suerte. Mientras tanto: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Genzo, mi amor!


End file.
